


Princess

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She's no stranger to skirts, but those are ones she can run in.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, 'formal', May. 8th, 2011

Gloves. Long, white, ready to show any sign of dirt or dust.

Shoes. Heeled, strange, impossible to run across the sand while wearing.

Hair. Up, curled, teased, tugged, and sprayed to not move even in a monsoon.

Jewelry. Heavy, sparkling, borrowed and unfamiliar and cold.

And a dress. Long, billowing, hard to walk in and forcing a different sort of grace.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kairi couldn't help a sigh. She didn't know how the others did it, how they handled needing to dress like this daily.

But it was her destiny- it was fate.

As a princess.


End file.
